Talk:The Truth Beckons
That title appears to be incorrect and was most likely obtained from this NM http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Viscount_Morax , I myself obtained no new title as a result of this questDarkseedx 05:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It is recommended that once inside, you obtain Visitant status and then exit, so that you can continue the next quests, and not have the 1hr cooldown (or 20 hour wait for a stone if you decide to explore and use up your initial 30 minutes.) --- I got the status now I cannot get the CS for the next part of the quest. My friend didn't get the status and he can get the cs for the next part so I'm thinking.... why does this suggest you get the status?.. You cannot get another stone for 20hrs which is needed for the next part if you get Visitant status. Jurai 06:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Right as you were typing up on the talk page, I edited the page to remove that "tip" --Urth 04:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm just now trying to unlock it and I'm not quite sure I understand... if you get visitant status you can't get the final CS from this quest for 20 hours? That should be on the main page if so. As it is, I got visitant status in the first maw, went to the second maw and selected visitant status but canceled when I saw I still had 29 minutes left, then I couldn't enter the third maw for an hour. If things are how I am now thinking they are, the main page should tell you to go to each maw, do not get visitant status (specifically mentioning the 20 hour cooldown), and wait one hour between maws. --Elwynn 17:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :*I went back to the third maw and it wouldn't let me in because I didn't have a traverser stone (apparently leaving the first maw with visitant status let me enter the second one?). Then I went back and got the cut scene anyhow, and the quest is now logged as completed. So you apparently don't need to actually enter the maws for this quest, you just need to try to enter all three. Just to be safe, I'd recommend not getting visitant status and waiting an hour between maws. --Elwynn 18:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It is ok to get visitant status the first time you enter for this quest; it does not prevent you from getting the CS (as questioned above), however I can't comment on whether it prevents you from obtaining a second stone, as I had literally just obtained my first ever stone before heading to the Maw, therefore unable to obtain a second stone for a further 20hours anyway. Each time you enter Abyssea, you should get visistant status if you want to re-enter within the next hour. If you don't get visistant status, you won't be able to re-enter for an hour. The page clearly states that. The only acception to this, is if you wait for the 5 minute setup time to expire and get booted out. Sexdrivenmonkey 01:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC)